Material hauling machines such as a haul truck, a mining truck, a pickup truck, and so on include a bed for hauling material from one location to another. Due to continuous use, impacts and friction from the material may cause wear and tear of the bed. Complete replacement of the worn out bed may be a costly solution.
Hence, the bed may be protected with the use of liners. These liners may cover a load bearing surface of the bed and act as a sacrificial surface to protect the bed from damage or wear. After considerable wear and tear of the liner, a selective portion or the complete liner may be replaced with a new one.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,708,391 describes a system for providing replaceable wear surfaces on abrasive-material handling-equipment. The system includes at least one replaceable surface structured and arranged to provide the replaceable surface onto the abrasive-material handling-equipment. The replaceable surface includes at least one wear-resister element structured and arranged to resist wear of the replaceable surface. The replaceable surface includes at least one magnet structured and arranged to magnetically attach the replaceable surface to the abrasive-material handling-equipment. The magnet includes at least one permanent attached structured and arranged to permanently attach with the replaceable surface.
Currently used liners may use mechanical fasteners or magnetic materials to attach the liners to the bed. However, such systems may be expensive and may require considerable effort during installation and/or uninstallation thereof. Hence, there is a need for an improved design of the liner for installation on the bed of the machine.